


A Routine Checkup

by monsterfucker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterfucker/pseuds/monsterfucker
Summary: For the prompt: Clarke goes to see Gyno!Bellamy because trying to have sex with Finn is too painful, so Bellamy shows her how to do it right.





	A Routine Checkup

**Author's Note:**

> Be a good bro and heed the tags please.

Clarke has never had a down-there appointment before, but she started having sex with Finn a few months ago, and she told her mom, so Abby made her get birth control. But that means she needs to be looked at, which is mortifying. She’s been nervous about it for a whole week, especially since she’s not going to her mom, who has until now been her doctor for everything else. Instead she’s going to a new doctor at her mom’s office, Dr. Blake, who just graduated from med school.

The exam room is small and cold, and the nurse, Jackson, hands her a paper robe and a blanket. He tells her to get undressed.

“Everything?” she asks. “Even my underwear?”

He smiles warmly at her. “Everything.”

When he leaves, she gets undressed and puts on the robe, then climbs onto the exam table and drapes the blanket over her legs. She feels cold and exposed, and can only read the STI posters so many times before her boredom leads to another wash of anxiety.

Finally there’s a knock on the door, and the doctor enters. He’s carrying a clipboard, and he holds his hand out to her. The door shuts behind him.

“Hi Clarke,” he says. “I’m Dr. Blake.”

She takes his hand and shakes it, hopes he can’t feel her trembling. His hand is big and cold. He’s wearing a black tie with a grey button-up shirt, and a white coat over top of it. His hair looks like he tried to style it nicely, but he’s run his hands through it too many times.

He takes a seat on the small stool and flips back and forth between papers on the clipboard.

“So you’re looking for a birth control prescription,” he says.

“Yes, sir.”

He smiles at her. “You don’t have to call me that.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“It says here you’re sexually active.”

She bites the inside of her cheek.

“Is that true?” he asks.

She nods shyly, can’t meet his eyes.

“For how long?”

“Three months.”

He makes a note on the chart. She feels ashamed of herself — she’s only fifteen, the first of her friends to lose her virginity, and Finn is eighteen. It doesn’t seem like that big a difference, but her mom threw a fit about it when they started dating, and isn’t very happy that they’ve started having sex, either. They’ve only done it a few times, four to be exact, because they don’t get much time alone, but she doesn’t want Dr. Blake to know that.

“But only with my boyfriend,” she says quickly. “We’ve been together a year. I’m not a slut or anything.”

“It’s okay, Clarke. I’m not here to judge. Are you having safe sex?”

She gives a little nod.

“Using what?”

“Condoms,” she mutters. She doesn’t like saying that word. It feels dirty, made worse because it’s a lie.

“Good.” He stands and goes to the sink and washes his hands. When he returns, he pulls the stirrups out of the exam table (she used to play with them when she was a kid) and unfolds them. “I want you to lie back, and scoot as far forward on the table as you can, until it feels like you might fall off, and put your feet in these straps.”

She does as she’s told, and feels a trickle of delight when he says, “Good job.”

The blanket is pooled between her legs so she’s still covered. He comes up beside her and says, “I’m going to give you a breast exam first, okay?”

She nods, and as much as she wants to look away, she can’t help but stare at him. He’s very handsome, doesn’t look old at all, and she wishes her mom could have found her a female doctor to do this. Other than Finn and her dad, she’s never been alone with an adult man in her life.

He reaches under the paper robe and places a gentle yet freezing cold hand below her breast. She gasps and he says, “Sorry. Cold hands.”

He presses firm fingers around her breast and moves them around.

“We don’t actually use condoms,” she blurts out.

He raises his eyebrows.

“It just kind of — happens.”

“Are you asking to take a pregnancy test?”

“No, he always pulls out so I’m probably okay.”

“We’ll have you take one just to be sure, okay?”

“Okay. I asked him if we could buy some once and he said he didn’t have any money.”

Dr. Blake moves to the next breast. She can’t read his expression, but she gets the feeling he wants to say something and he’s holding back.

“Is it supposed to hurt?” she asks.

“Is what supposed to hurt?”

“Sex."

“Does it hurt when you have sex with your boyfriend?”  
  
“All the time. He told me it was normal.”  
  
Dr. Blake’s lips form into a thin line, but he only says, “Your breasts are very healthy,” and steps away.   
  
She listens as he sits on the stool again, turns on a lamp by the exam table, and pulls on a pair of latex gloves. He rests a hand on her knee and says, “I’m going to lift the blanket, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
He does, but on instinct, Clarke squeezes her knees together.  
  
“I’m going to need you to open your legs, Ms. Griffin.”  
  
She does, and forces herself not to think about how exposed she feels, or if he’s judging her shaving job, or, worst of all, if she’s gross — the smell is bad maybe, or she didn’t wash thoroughly enough. Maybe there’s something horribly freakish about her vagina she’s never known about, and he’s too polite to tell her.   
  
“This is going to be cold,” he says.   
  
She doesn’t know what he’s about to do, and she wishes she could ask. Whenever she goes to the doctor or dentist, they always do things to her she doesn’t understand, and it’s like she should already know what’s happening, so she feels dumb asking.   
  
Something cold and slimy slides into her, his finger, maybe. It feels exactly like the first time Finn touched her, when she was fourteen and they just started dating, and he tried to get her off but she couldn’t because she didn’t even know what an orgasm was. She knows about them now, but she doesn’t think she’s ever had one, not that Finn puts a lot of effort into it.   
  
Dr. Blake presses down on her lower stomach and he prods around uncomfortably inside her. She’s grateful he can’t see her wincing. It doesn’t hurt exactly, but it could, and she feels her body tense up in anticipation.   
  
“Does this hurt?” he asks.  
  
“No,” she says, a half-truth.  
  
He slides in a second finger, and Clarke can’t help the pained gasp that escapes her. She stifles it, like she does with Finn, so he won’t know how much it hurts and be upset with her.  
  
He quickly pulls out of her and stands so he can look her in the eye. “That hurt,” he says, not a question.  
  
She nods.  
  
“And it’s like that every time.”  
  
She nods again.  
  
He purses his lips again like he did before, like he’s mad at her, maybe, and she says, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Being a problem.”  
  
“Clarke,” he says, and places a gentle hand, his dry one, on her ankle. “You’re not a problem. I’m concerned, that’s all.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
His thumb rubs a circle over the bone of her ankle. “Why don’t you try to relax, okay? Close your eyes, take a few deep breaths. In to the count of four, and out four.”  
  
She does, and he says, “There you go. Keep doing that. Focus on your breath.”  
  
She narrows her focus to her breath, and feels his fingers at her entrance again, cold like he put more slimy stuff on, and he presses them inside her. She’s so focused on breathing, she barely even notices.   
  
“Good girl,” he says. “How does that feel?”  
  
“Fine.”   
  
He drags his fingers out and pushes them back in again to the beat of her breathing, and she wonders what he’s testing for.  
  
“Does your boyfriend get you off?” he asks.   
  
She shakes her head. “He’s tried a couple times but he can’t.”  
  
“Do you masturbate?”  
  
She pulls a face. “Girls aren’t supposed to do that.”  
  
He lets out a little laugh. “I disagree. Masturbation can be very good for you.”  
  
“But I don’t know how to, you know.”  
  
“Would you like me to show you?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
His fingers are still moving in and out of her, and then something else comes to rest just above them, the thumb of his other hand maybe. It starts to move in circles, and at first it feels like it tickles, and then it feels like something else, something she hasn’t felt before.   
  
“How is that?” he asks. “Does that feel good?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I want you to stay relaxed, and I want you to focus on what feels good, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”

He keeps going, and she loses herself in the feeling, only distantly aware she’s still at the doctor’s office, and the doctor is fucking her with his fingers. She moans loudly, a sound she’s never made before, arm thrown over her eyes to cover them from the garish fluorescents.   
  
“I need you to be quiet, Ms. Griffin. I don’t want you to disturb the other patients.”  
  
“Sorry,” she says, and barely recognizes her own voice. Finn has never been able to make her sound like that.  
  
After another minute or so, she says, “I think — I think something’s happening.” His fingers move in and out of her faster and more easily. She feels more sensitive. And somehow, it doesn’t hurt at all.   
  
“It’s okay,” he assures her. “Don’t run away from it.”  
  
She catches hold of the feeling and latches on, lets it drag her to a totally unfamiliar place, her body feeling at once completely new, belonging to someone else, and also so very much her own. Hyper-real. She pauses at the precipice of something, not sure how to move forward. She can no longer focus on her breath, only Dr. Blake’s fingers inside of her.   
  
“Let go, Clarke. You’re almost there. You’re doing so well.”  
  
His thumb makes a flicking motion, and she tumbles downward, hips rising off the table, biting her lower lip to keep herself from making noise. She feels a gushing sensation, and hears a splattering sound like spilling a glass of water on the tile, and her walls spasm tightly and rapidly around his fingers. Eventually it abates, and she feels a bit like she’s been electrocuted, or what she imagines being electrocuted feels like.   
  
As soon as his fingers slip out of her, she feels empty in a bad way, like her body wants more of him. She leans up on her elbows. He’s by the trash can, pulling off his gloves.  
  
“Is that it?” she asks.  
  
“I’ll have Jackson come in and finish up, but yes. Do you have any questions?”  
  
“I —” She grapples wildly through the haze of pleasure. “Will you show me how to put on a condom?”  
  
He stares at her. She wonders if she crossed a line, or maybe this is normal for down-there appointments. Maybe most doctors are supposed to show their patients these things, and that’s how people learn, since school won’t teach them.  
  
He approaches the side of the table again, smiling his assent, and she lies back down. He takes her hand and puts it on the fly of his dress pants, where she can feel a hard bulge. It’s so much bigger than Finn's.   
  
“Do you want to see it?” he asks softly, voice tighter than it was just a moment ago.  
  
She nods, and he unzips his fly, reaches in and pulls his cock out. She’s barely even seen Finn’s up close. They always have the lights off, and she likes making quick work of him anyway, so they can get to things she enjoys doing, like cuddling and talking. Dr. Blake’s cock is long and thick and hard, a dusky reddish color. The tip is glistening as he strokes himself slowly.   
  
“You’re a lot bigger than my boyfriend,” she says, unable to keep the awe out of her voice.   
  
“Do you want to taste it?”  
  
She turns her head to the side and opens her mouth obediently. Dr. Blake takes her by the back of the neck and slowly presses his cock between her lips. She’s had lots of practice stifling her gag reflex. Every night when she brushes her teeth, she tries to get her toothbrush all the way to the back of her throat.   
  
“You’re very good at this,” he says, thrusting his cock lightly in her mouth. “Better than all my other patients.”  
  
She flushes under the praise, and when he reaches the very back of her throat, her eyes begin to water but she bites her gag reflex down. He runs his fingers through her hair and pulls his cock out. A string of spit follows from her lips.  
  
He takes a condom out from somewhere, his pocket maybe, and tears it open. “Watch carefully,” he says as he pulls it out of the package and places it on his cock. He pinches the tip and rolls it down. The smell is acrid and unpleasant, but it looks easy enough.

“Do you use lubricant when you have sex with your boyfriend?” he asks.  
  
She shakes her head.   
  
“That might help with the pain. Do you want to try it?”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
He moves around to where her legs are still wide open in the stirrups, and pulls off the blanket. She watches as he slicks his cock with clear shiny stuff from a tube, and lines himself up at her entrance.   
  
He rubs his hand over her thigh. “Need you to relax again. Breathe.”  
  
She feels so relaxed she thinks she might slide right off the exam table, but she forces herself to focus on her breathing again. She does it for so long she gets irritated waiting, but then she slips into that pleasant place again, where she forgets where she is. The tip of his cock presses against her entrance, and she feels neutral about it like she had with his fingers, and when he breaches her, it enters easily. She braces herself for the pain, but it never comes. She lets out a low, quiet noise of surprise.  
  
“Did that hurt?” he asks.  
  
She shakes her head.   
  
He pushes all the way in, until she can feel the wool of his dress pants settled between her thighs. “How about now?”  
  
“No, sir.”  
  
He pulls out nearly all the way, and she’s about to whine at the absence of him, but he pushes back in. It’s hard not to cry out, but she doesn’t want to disturb the patients. Doesn’t want to be a bad girl. With anyone else, she’d think she was being a slut for letting him do this to her, but he’s her doctor, so it doesn’t count. This must be what these kind of appointments are for.  
  
He grips the sides of the exam table and moves in and out of her, not at all like the way Finn does it, fast and shallow, making a lot of unattractive grunting noises. Dr. Blake fucks into her deeply and slowly with a little upward motion in his hips so that he hits a spot inside her that makes her feel fragile, a precious vase settled at the edge of a table.   
  
“Why don’t you show me what you've learned?” he asks. “Touch yourself the way I was touching you.”  
  
She scrunches her nose up. “That’s gross.”  
  
“It’s not gross, sweetheart.” He rubs her thigh soothingly. She shivers all over at being called sweetheart. “Try it for me.”

So she puts her fingers to the spot he was touching before, the one that made her feel so good, and right away, that feeling returns, like she’s flying out of her own body. She circles the little nub she finds there, one she’s never felt before. It’s hard and wet and sensitive, and she’s already running around in her mind trying to catch hold of the elusive feeling that had brought her to release.  
  
Dr. Blake bends down and suddenly his lips are on hers, one hand in her hair, the other pulling her robe open and fondling her breasts. This breast exam feels less weird, though she isn’t sure what he’s supposed to find by tugging at her nipples. His mouth feels so much better than Finn’s. Finn just licks around for a while until she gets bored, but Dr. Blake is sucking and biting her lower lip, trailing down to her neck to kiss there, too.  
  
He trails further down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. Finn never does anything like that, doesn’t care at all about her breasts. He calls himself an “ass man,” whatever that means. She’s never really thought to play with her nipples before, but she finds it makes everything else happening sharpen tenfold, until she no longer has to chase after that feeling, but it finds her and grabs her and drags her upward.  
  
“Dr. Blake,” she says. “I think I need to come again. Is that okay?”  
  
“I’d love for you to come on my cock. Can you do that for me? Come while I’m still inside you?”  
  
“I think so. Will you come in me too?”  
  
“Yes, baby, of course I will.”   
  
No one has ever come in her before, or called her baby. Finn always pulls out and comes on her back. He only ever fucks her while she’s on her knees.  
  
She feels her walls start to twitch and flutter, so much better with his cock inside her than it did with his fingers. This time when she comes, she starts to cry out before she can think better of it, and Dr. Blake claps a hard hand over her mouth. She can feel him tense up above her, a low moan in his own throat, and he stills his movements. His cock widens and pulses while her pussy continues spasming around him.   
  
He stays inside her as they both settle, lifts his hand off her mouth, and places a small kiss to the corner of her lips that somehow makes her feel more shy and exposed than anything else that’s happened. He pulls out and goes to the trash can and slips the condom off like he’d done with his gloves.  
  
She sits up and pulls her legs from the stirrups. On the linoleum is a clear puddle of liquid like she peed herself, but she’s sure she didn’t. She’s too shy to ask about that, though. If he didn’t say anything, it must not be a big deal. Tomorrow she'll try to explain everything she learned to Finn, so when they have sex it doesn't hurt anymore. She hopes he'll listen.   
  
“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Dr. Blake smiles at her while he zips himself up. “I'll leave your prescription with Jackson, and I’ll have him schedule a follow-up appointment in two weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Monsterforker on tumblr and twitter.


End file.
